A Charmed Experience
by Paul Story
Summary: Fanfic writer Ethan is shocked to find his fantasies coming to life, as he meets the three "Charmed Ones" - in the flesh!  Written in the "Charmed" universe of season 4 or later.  Phoebe, Paige, and a little bit of Piper, interacting with a new friend.


_**"I am human and I need to be loved...**_  
_**just like everybody else does."**_

_**

* * *

**_

My latest story was really starting to uh, well, "come" together. I had weaved a masterful (IMHO, anyway) tale for my next posting to . Using characters from a well-known American TV show, I'd written a hot, sexy adventure story.

Like all my stories, this one starred me. Well, an alter ego of mine, anyway.

The stale pizza on my desk long forgotten, I continued to pound away on the keyboard, adding more to the tale. Currently, the "Charmed Ones" were realizing what kind of adversary they were dealing with this week.

* * *

_"So he's a... a... sex demon?" Piper Halliwell asked, incredulously._

_"Apparently so," her sister Phoebe confirmed. She and Paige, the third sister of this coven, were reading from the Book of Shadows._

_"And look at this picture," Paige said. "Not only is he a sex demon, but he's hung with a capital H!"_

_Piper peered over the top of the Book. The engraving depicted a snarling, naked, muscular, half-human/half-demon, with a monstrous erect penis that was over a foot long and impressively thick._

_"Good Lord," Piper exclaimed, a hand clasped over her mouth. "That's disgusting!"_

_"I don't know, Piper. Don't knock it 'til you try it," Phoebe said, licking her lips._

_"According to this," Paige said, continuing to read from the Book, "His power derives from his sexual desires. He's most powerful when he's — well, when he's horny, for lack of a better word."_

_"So, what? We just have to make him not so horny, right?" Piper asked. "So how do we do that?"_

_Phoebe walked around the other side of the podium and threw her arm around Piper's shoulders. "Oh, sweetie. I know it's been a while since you and Leo split up. But do you really need us to answer that question?"_

_"Well, that's just — I mean, we can't really, I mean, can we?" Piper said, frowning._

_"I don't see how we have a choice," Paige said. "Let's get ready to lay — then slay — a demon!"_

_

* * *

_

I smiled and shifted in my seat, my hard-on growing by the minute. True, this story was derivative of most of my works, weaved around my own fantasy life, me as the well-hung hero. But, I know what I like — why not write my own stroke stories, right?

I worked on the story late into the night, ignoring the pile of textbooks sitting on the floor in my tiny dorm room. British Lit was going to come awfully early tomorrow morning, but so be it.

The story proceeded from there, my "sex demon" alter ego managing to avoid destruction through solo encounters with Piper and Paige.

Finally, the story headed towards its sex-filled conclusion, the three Charmed Ones confronting the sex demon together.

* * *

_Paige and Phoebe knelt on the floor before the demon, working over his massive cock with their lips, tongues, and hands. The demon threw his head back and roared, as the two naked witches sucked and pumped his thick, throbbing rod._

_Meanwhile, a naked Piper was pressed against the demon from behind, her hands snaking around to play with his nipples, her bare pussy grinding against his impossibly tight ass, her full breasts flattened against his back._

_The demon looked down and watched as Paige's head bobbed up and down over his cock, her red hair splayed out over his crotch. From behind, Piper reached between his thighs and fondled his massive balls._

_Roaring with pleasure, the demon pulled Phoebe to her feet and kissed her deeply, his strong hands roughly manipulating her breasts, her nipples coming to full erection beneath his fingertips. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. He returned the kiss, pinching her nipples roughly between his fingers, causing her to squeal._

_Paige's suction on his cock increased, her head slamming up and down on his member, the head of his cock touching the back of her throat on every stroke, her tight fist pumping his shaft._

_The demon moaned, his orgasm building through his massive loins. When he felt one of Piper's fingertips snake into his anus, he roared louder as his release neared._

_His cock lengthened and thickened in Paige's hand and mouth, and his roar rattled the door frames as jet after jet of thick semen blasted out of his cock, shooting down Paige's throat._

_"Aaaarrrggggggh," he roared again, pulling his still rock hard cock out of Paige's mouth, as she coughed and swallowed the last of his massive load. Spinning Phoebe around roughly, he bent her over the adjacent table, her glorious ass pointing upwards. Grabbing his engorged dick, he thrust it between Phoebe's thighs, the swollen purple head instinctively finding her warm center and pushing its way into her folds._

_"Aaayyyiieeeeee," Phoebe squeaked as his massive cock slid home. He bottomed out inside her, half of his shaft still outside her body, and he started stroking in and out of her tight cunt. The head of his cock slammed against her cervix with each thrust. His bronze skin and Phoebe's alabaster complexion glistened with sweat, and the smell of sex was pungent in the room._

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Phoebe moaned, her pendulous breasts swinging against the marble tabletop. The demon rammed in and out of her harder and faster, his huge balls slamming against her well-proportioned ass. His hands clenched and pulled at her flesh, his thumb playing across the heart tattooed on her left ass cheek._

_When he heard moaning from behind him, the demon turned around, and his cock flexed harder inside Phoebe. Overcome by the sexual aura in the room, Piper was squatting above Paige, her long brown hair splayed across Paige's lap as she busily ate her sister's pussy._

_From the bottom, Paige was, from the sounds of it, quite eagerly returning the favor. The demon could just see the top of her head poking out between Piper's thighs._

_"Aaaarrrggggggh," the demon bellowed, his roar shaking the windows in the Halliwell's attic. He clenched his ass and pumped his cock harder and harder into Phoebe, who was shaking in continuous orgasm, as he..._

_

* * *

_

By this point, I had my pants down and was firmly pumping my erect cock, imagining the scene that I was writing. Since it was getting harder (pun intended!) to type and whack off at the same time, I gave up on the keyboard and moved to the bed.

I figured I would relieve some of this "tension," then finish the story. Flinging my clothes off, I flopped down on the bed and continued to stroke my throbbing member, imagining it plunging in and out of Alyssa Milano (aka Phoebe Halliwell)'s hot pussy, her beautiful ass displayed in front of me.

"Yeeeahhhhh," I groaned as I came, spewing sticky semen all over my abdomen and chest.

Pumping the last few spurts out of my cock, my head collapsed back on the pillow. Suddenly, I was exhausted, and couldn't even seem to lift my head back off the pillow. Still idly pumping my cock, I drifted off to sleep almost immediately...

* * *

Gradually, my senses started to come back online.

Cold. I was lying on something cold, and hard. I seemed to still be naked, and there was a strange prickle of electricity in the air.

Stale. The air smelled stale, like there wasn't much circulation.

Voices. Slowly, I became aware of voices talking quietly in the background.

"... don't think you should have orb-ed him here," one voice was saying. "What are we going to do with him now?"

"I don't know," a second voice responded. "But what other choice did I have?"

"Uh, guys... I think our 'guest' is waking up," came a third female voice.

Using an extraordinary amount of effort, I willed my eyelids open. My face was pressed flat into a hard, wooden floor, and I was curled up in a ball, naked and cold. There was a strange shimmering in the air in front of me, but past the shimmer I could see what appeared to be three pairs of legs.

I hauled myself to my feet, somewhat unsteadily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What's going o-" I started to croak, then stopped mid sentence. Beyond the mysterious shimmering in the air stood the three actresses who played the Charmed Ones!

Holly Marie Combs, who played the oldest sister Piper, looked decidedly unhappy and was frowning at me. She was wearing tight denim jeans and a short-sleeve blouse, arms crossed just beneath her breasts.

Rose McGowan stood to Holly's left. A striking redhead (at the moment, anyway), she played the youngest Halliwell sister, Paige. She was wearing a deliciously short white linen skirt and a tight orange tanktop that nearly matched her hair.

And next to Rose stood my favorite of the three Charmed Ones, Alyssa Milano, aka Phoebe Halliwell. I had lusted after Alyssa since her tomboy days on "Who's the Boss?" and had spent many nights masturbating to the 'mature' movies she made in her early 20s.

Alyssa was dressed in short grey athletic shorts and a black sports bra. A fine sheen of sweat covered her muscular physique. I felt my cock stiffen as I admired her sleek legs, tight stomach, and ample breasts, which were trying to climb out from their elastic prison.

She noticed the movement of my cock, and glanced downwards, one eyebrow rising. "Not bad, she said. Not 'sex demon' size, but certainly respectable."

Suddenly aware of my total nakedness, I moved my hands in front of my crotch, and glanced around at my surroundings. It appeared that I was on a replica of the attic set from "Charmed." The three sisters stood in front of the podium which I knew held the Book of Shadows, on the show anyway.

I swiveled around to look behind me, expecting to see a missing "fourth wall" where the camera and crew would be on a TV show. I thought I heard one of the sisters whisper "Nice ass," but I was too stunned to really take that in — because the attic had a complete four walls, no cameras or crew evident.

As I turned back around, my ass came a little too close to the mysterious shimmer in the air and I heard a "zap" and felt an electrical jolt to my rear end.

"Owww!" I exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Calm down, big boy," Paige said, grinning. "We just put you in a crystal forcefield to make sure you were OK."

I glanced downward at the floor. In a circle, surrounding me, were eight white crystals. On the show, this was a common tactic used by the sisters to keep a demon or other evildoer in one place.

I started laughing. "Well, this is the strangest dream ever. Usually when I dream about you three, I'm not trapped in a forcefield. And normally you're the ones naked, not me."

"Well, pervert, pay attention," Piper snapped. "Because this isn't a dream, and you're the only one that's going to be naked."

My stiffening cock wilted a bit at Piper's harsh tone. "This has to be a dream," I said. "You three are actresses who play characters — characters! — on a TV show. Forcefields, witchcraft, this attic — none of this is real."

Phoebe stepped forward and glanced at her sisters. "I think we can take down the forcefield, right? He's not going to hurt us."

Piper nodded, and Paige extended her hand. "Crystal," she said, and one of the crystals disappeared from the circle and rematerialized in her hand. The ring broken, the forcefield shimmered out of existence.

I stared, not believing what I had just seen. Did Paige really just "orb" that crystal into her hand from across the room? Was this real?

"Good," Phoebe said, reaching out for my hand. Standing so close to Alyssa Milano (or at least her doppelganger), the object of my lustful attentions for so many years, her skin touching mine had the obvious effect on me, and my cock started to stiffen again.

Again, Phoebe glanced down at my dick, only making the situation worse. Her face reddened a little bit. "Ethan, I'm flattered — truly, but we have some things to discuss. Maybe we can get you a robe or something?"

Five minutes later we were downstairs at Halliwell Manor, me clad in a dark blue robe, seated on one of the room's easy chairs. Glancing around, I still couldn't believe it. Their house looked exactly like it did on the TV show.

The three of them were seated on the sofa across from me, glancing back and forth at one another. Finally, Alyssa/Phoebe started up again.

"Okay, Ethan. Here's the deal. You're not dreaming."

"I'm not?" I said, skeptically.

"No. This," Phoebe said, gesturing around her, "is real. All of it."

"So you're telling me that what I watch on TV every Sunday night, your adventures with demons and whitelighters and mermaids and genies and whatever, is real?"

"Well, sort of," Phoebe said. "It's not exactly real for you, but it's real for us. You see—"

"It's real in our universe, but in yours, it's just a television show," Paige blurted out, interrupting her sister.

The other two glared at her. "Paige! He wasn't supposed to know that part," Piper said. "You know what the Elders said about knowledge of multiple universes!"

While Piper glared at her youngest sister, I shook my head, trying to come to grips with what they had just said. After picking my jaw up off the floor, I held up my hand.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that there are parallel universes. And while you exist as TV characters in my world, in this world you're actually real?"

Phoebe looked at Piper, who shrugged, before answering. "Yep. That's the size of it. Basically, all universes have intersection points with each other. These intersection points manifest themselves in weird ways. Sometimes, actual events intersect other universes as fiction, or religious beliefs, or art, or whatever. And vice versa."

"Actually, in this universe, Sherlock Holmes was an actual British detective and a member of the House of Lords," Paige added.

I laughed. "Wow, this is the best dream ever. I didn't know I was this creative. Maybe I can work it into my next story."

"Ah-ha!" Phoebe said, raising her palm. "Your story. This is why you're here."

"Because of my story?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes." Paige continued where her sister left off. "Your latest story about — well, about us — it's... well, first of all, it's very good. We liked it."

"One of us thought it was perverted and disgusting," Piper exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Well, two of us liked it," Paige said, earning a dirty look from Piper. "What? Phoebe and I thought it was effing HOTTTT," she said, and I blushed while Piper shot her a dirty look.

"But Ethan, here's the thing," Phoebe said, leaning forward to take my hands. "You can't finish that story."

Distracted again by the feel of her soft palms, I didn't focus on what she said for a moment. "Wait, what? Why not? Even if this is all true, in my universe, you three are fiction — so what does it matter?"

"It matters because some aspects of your story are fiction for you, but dangerously close to reality for us," Phoebe said.

"There's a chance that a demon could exploit some detail from your story and use them against us in this universe," Paige said.

"A danger? A danger? According to the Elders, that happens two weeks from now," Piper said. "So that's why we've brought you here, and that's why you have to erase that story. Now, as soon as you agree to that, we'll send you back home."

I held up my hand. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. I'm not even close to convinced that this isn't all just a dream. If what you're saying is true, why didn't you just zap my computer or something? Clearly, you have powers."

"Because, you might have just rewritten the story again," Phoebe explained.

"Why not zap my memory then, make me forget it? Oh, wait... I know the answer to that — you're not allowed to bring harm to an innocent, right?"

Paige nodded. "That's why all we could do was bring you here, explain the situation, and ask you to erase that story. We know you don't mean us any harm, but the Elders claim there's a great risk."

I stood from the chair and paced across the Halliwells' living room. "So you're telling me that my ridiculous, 'perverted' story about you three and a sex demon is too close to your reality and might put you in danger?"

Phoebe nodded. "We can't tell you which parts, because we don't know. But the Elders have warned us of grave danger if that story is completed."

"But that was my best story ever," I said. "Who knows, it might have even won me a Silver Clit," I continued, exaggerating a little.

"What's a Silver Clit?" Paige asked, Piper glaring at her with a horrified look on her face.

"It's an award for erotica writers," I said, continuing to pace back and forth across the room. "I've never won one, but this story might have had a chance."

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Phoebe said, regret genuine on her face. "We wouldn't ask you to do this if it weren't important. I wish we could offer you something in exchange."

And then the light bulb went on over my head — well, really, it was more located in my pants.

"OK, I'll make you a deal," I said, turning back to face them. "I'll erase the story, and never write it again, and never write anything else about you three again — if I get to spend one night with the three of you, together."

Phoebe and Paige got my drift immediately, and glanced nervously at each other. A blush spread up Paige's porcelain neck and face.

Piper was a few seconds behind. "What do you mean, together — oh no way, mister. Even if I would agree to sleep with you, which I wouldn't, I'm not having sex with my sisters," she hissed. "That's repugnant."

Again, Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other.

"Well, that's the only way," I said, sitting back down in the chair and crossing my legs. "If I'm to give up all these fantasies, I need something better than anything I could write. Also, I'm not entirely convinced this isn't a dream — and if it is, I want it to be the hottest dream ever!"

"No way, no way, no way!" Piper said.

"Um, Piper, could we talk to you in the other room for a second?" Phoebe said, taking Piper's arm.

Paige took the other arm and they bodily dragged Piper off the couch and towards the kitchen. "We'll just be a second, Ethan," Phoebe called out over her shoulder.

Sitting on the couch, I pondered my situation. Was this real, or just a dream?

I overheard snippets of the girls' conversation. "... the only way... " and "no chance in hell" and "it'll be good for you" and "I'm ready for it" drifted out from the kitchen.

After five minutes or so, Paige and Phoebe came out from the kitchen. "OK, Ethan. Here's the thing. Your orgy fantasy is a no go," Phoebe said.

"Well, that's just—" I started, but Paige held up her hand to interrupt me. "Let Phoebe finish."

"We would have gone for it," Phoebe said, looking over at her sister. "But Piper insists she won't have any part of it."

"She's still trying to patch things up with Leo," Paige said, "and she's never been as... adventurous as us."

I felt my heart - and other organs - sink as I heard my fantasy being denied.

"But," Phoebe continued, "what if you could have an... encounter, with Paige and I, individually."

My cock lurched inside the robe at the thought. "That's an acceptable alternative," I said, my voice quivering slightly. "But there's a couple more things."

"First," I said, "I'd want to be sure I'd properly enjoy my time with each of you... that I'd have the, er, 'stamina' to enjoy it, if you know what I mean."

Paige grinned. "I know just the spell."

"And secondly, I get to pick the outfit that each of you wears."

"What are you, a fashion maven or something?" Phoebe said, smiling.

"No, but I know what I like. And remember, I've fantasized about you three a lot."

"Okay, okay," Paige said, blushing again. She was so adorable when she did that. "You can dress us up before you undress us."

"Great. Then I'd like to see you, Paige, in your goddess of war robe — just beautiful."

"And you," I said, turning to Phoebe. "I'd say the mermaid outfit, except I'm not sure how the mechanics would work in that. So how about a replica of your "genie" costume?"

"Your wish is my command, Master," Phoebe said smiling. "Now, do we have a deal?"

I nodded, and we shook hands to seal the agreement.

"C'mon stud, let's get started." Paige took my hand, and I felt a peculiar tingling sensation all over my body. The Halliwell's living room disappeared, and suddenly we were in the attic again, standing in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Wowwwwwww," I breathed. "So that's what it's like to orb."

Paige nodded. "Quite a rush, isn't it? Sometimes it makes me horny."

"I can see how."

Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows. "Now, there's a spell in here that will do exactly what you're asking."

"Ah, here it is," she said. "Ready?"

I nodded, and she read from the yellowed, wrinkled page of the Book.

_**"He wishes to experience a new sensation**_  
_**Grant him amazing powers of fornication**_  
_**Powers to seduce, satisfy, and sustain**_  
_**Enough to drive his partners insane!"**_

I chuckled at the silliness of the spell. But as soon as Paige read the final syllable, I felt a tremor pass through my body, and I wasn't laughing anymore.

I felt my cock lengthening and hardening. Peering down into the folds of my robe, I was amazed to see that it was a good nine inches, at least two inches longer than it had been previously, and substantially thicker as well.

Paige grinned at me. "So, maybe not sex demon size, but pretty good, huh? Just don't get used to it, 'cause it will wear off when the spell does."

"Now, let's go take that beast for a test drive." She held out her hand to me and once again I felt the peculiar electrical sensations as we orbed downstairs to Paige's bedroom. It felt almost like a mini-orgasm.

Paige eased me back down onto the bed. "Close your eyes," she said, and I did so. Even through my eyelids I could see the flash of light as she orbed. "Okay, open them."

I gasped as I saw Paige standing before me. She had orbed herself a change of clothes, and was now dressed just as she had been in the Charmed episode "Oh my Goddess!"

Her body was encased in a long, white, flowing robe that molded to every curve. The top was halter style, a single piece of fabric fastened behind her neck and sweeping down over both breasts. A gold band fastened around her torso, below her breasts, pressing the fabric even tighter against her obviously erect nipples.

She pirouetted slowly for me to see the rear of the dress, which was completely backless. Her lovely alabaster skin was exposed all the way down to her ass, and I could just see the top of her cleft peeking out.

Her red curls were piled on top of her head, a few tendrils cascading down around her face. She was breathtaking, and I told her so.

"Thanks," she said, grinning, as she held out her hand. "Robe," she said.

Again, I felt an electrical tingling as my robe disappeared from my body and reappeared in Paige's hand. She tossed it to the side and looked at me, sitting naked on the edge of her bed. My newly-enlarged cock was as hard as steel and standing at attention, the head purple and swollen.

Paige sunk to her knees in front of me, her white robe cascading around her on the floor. Lovingly, almost reverently, she started running her fingertips lightly up and down my velvety hard shaft, and I moaned.

She slid her fingers up and down my cock, with barely any pressure at first, tickling the sensitive nerves along the underside of my shaft. Her fingers wandered lower to caress the base of my cock and my tightening balls, which looked a lot bigger too.

As she moved her hand back up my shaft, her grip slowly tightened, and she started stroking me in earnest. I watched, fascinated, as she moved her lips towards my cock, her mouth planting teasing kisses across the head and down the sides of my dick.

She lightly brushed her lips over the entirety of my dick, which seemed to be getting harder by the minute. She extended her tongue to lick up, then down the length of my hard shaft.

"Ohhhh," I groaned, her silky smooth tongue sending waves of electricity through my body. Unconsciously, I began thrusting my hips off the bed a little, trying to get my cock between her lips.

Paige pulled her mouth off my dick and waggled a finger at me. "Slow down, big boy. Maybe you need to be distracted a bit," she said.

Standing up, she reached behind her neck and undid some hidden clasp on the Roman gown. The top of the garment fell to her waist, exposing her milky white breasts. They were perfect, high and proud, topped with hard pink nipples.

She reached behind her waist and undid the gold band holding the gown closed. It immediately slid down her hips and legs, pooling around her feet.

My cock pulsed. She was gorgeous, even more beautiful than in my wildest fantasies. Her legs were long and slim, and her alabaster skin was accentuated by the thatch of dark red pubic hair between her thighs.

"My goddess," I breathed, causing Paige to smile and blush. "You are absolutely spectacular."

She pushed me back onto the bed, and motioned that I should swing my legs up off the floor as well. She climbed up to straddling my midsection, facing away from me.

She lowered her head back down to my crotch and scooted her hips backwards, easing her pussy back towards my face. "If I'm a goddess, then start worshipping that pussy," she said, moving her mouth back to my cock.

"Gladly." I extended my tongue to get my first taste of a Charmed One. Her pussy lips were pink and damp, and I could smell her arousal before I tasted it.

I licked her slit in a long stroke, top to bottom. Paige shuddered and moaned around my cock, which was now grasped between her lips. Continuing to eat her, I licked up and down her wet pussy in long strokes, alternating directions, hitting her clit with every other pass.

Meanwhile, she had half of my cock in her mouth, and was pumping up and down, working a little more into her mouth with each attempt. I felt my cock slip past the entrance to her throat and realized she was deep-throating me.

I moaned loudly into her pussy, which in turn caused her to moan around my cock, and the vibrations were intense. Paige's hands were fondling my balls as I used my thumbs to spread her labia apart, thrusting my tongue deeper into her folds.

Paige pumped her mouth up and down on my cock faster. I could feel a tremendous orgasm building in my balls, but I didn't feel as though I was in danger of cumming too soon. It almost felt as though I could keep myself on the edge of orgasm indefinitely. I wondered if this was a by-product of Paige's spell and decided to just close my eyes and enjoy.

I was tonguing Paige's clit almost constantly now, and she was thrashing and moaning on top of me. Spreading her lips wider with my thumbs, I slid the tip of my middle finger into her tight hole and eased it in to the first knuckle. Paige shuddered on top of me, and I thrust my finger in further - all the way to the second knuckle.

She was tight, but very wet. My finger slid easily in and out of her as I settled into a finger-fucking rhythm. My lips twiddled her clit and I felt her moaning louder around my dick as it slid in and out of her mouth.

When I slipped another finger to her asshole and pressed gently at her tiny rosebud, Paige shrieked. Pulling her mouth off my cock, she rested her face next to my pulsing shaft, pumping it firmly in her fist.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Ethan I'm gonna cummmmm. Ohhh cum with me," Paige wailed, and I felt her lips open just wide enough to rest the head of my cock inside. Her fist was still pumping me rapidly, her other hand cradling my balls. When I pressed harder on her anus, pushing the tip of my finger inside, Paige exploded.

"Aaaahhhhhh," she screamed, and I swear she started to orb for a millisecond. I felt electrical charges shimmer across my body where we were touching.

"Yes yes yes yes yes," Paige shrieked as her pussy spasmed, her tight channel getting noticeably wetter around my finger. I wondered how I could "let myself" cum.

As soon as I had that thought I felt my orgasm racing up from my balls, a fiery burst streaking up my shaft. "Oh god oh god oh god Paige Paige!" was all I had time to say.

My orgasm was intense, semen shooting out of my cock so hard it was almost painful. Even in the middle of her own climax, Paige continued to firmly work my shaft, pumping six, seven, eight blasts of cum directly onto her waiting tongue.

"Oh... my... goddess," I exclaimed. I withdrew my tongue from Paige's wet box and flopped my head back down onto the bed. My face, neck, and hands were absolutely coated with her juices.

"Yeah... that was like, intense," Paige said, resting her head on my thigh. Her hand was still slowly working my cock, and I noticed that I hadn't softened — at all.

Paige slid off me and turned around, sliding her chest on top of mine. I felt her hard nipples pressing into my chest. She kissed me deeply, her tongue snaking into my mouth. It was incredibly arousing to know we were tasting ourselves on each other's lips and my cock throbbed in response.

Looking at me, a gleam in her gorgeous eyes, she smiled. "So, studboy, ready for round two?"

I looked down my torso to my erect cock. "You know, unbelievably, I am," I said.

"Never underestimate the power of magic," Paige said. She sat up and swung a leg over me, straddling my midsection. Reaching behind her ass, she grasped my stiff cock and hefted it, her thumb playing across the head.

"This is nice. I do nice work," she said, grinning at me. Her breasts bounced delectably as she moved, sliding her hips backwards, leaving a wet trail across my lower chest and stomach. She lifted her hips up a fraction and pulled my cock away from my body, seeking the proper angle. I felt the heat emanating from her pussy even before we were in actual contact.

We groaned in harmony when the tip of my cock pressed against the cleft of her pussy. Seating my cock head firmly inside her, she removed her hand and eased backwards, my dick slipping into her tight pussy.

"Ohh-hhhhh," she moaned. "This is big, so good," she said, my cock now more than halfway inside her.

Paige kept sliding backwards on her haunches until my cock bottomed out inside her. She held there for a minute, looking down at me, a deliciously naughty grin on her face.

"Ready for this, Ethan?" she asked. When I nodded, she closed her eyes and I felt her pussy clench around my cock, so tight it was almost painful.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Oh my," she echoed, when I flexed my enhanced cock inside her.

"Now," she said, sitting on top of me, fingers playing with her own nipples. "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you."

"Please do," I said, flexing my cock inside her again.

She started moving up and down on my cock, her generously lubricated pussy making it easy for me to slip in and out. I placed my hands on her breasts, replacing her own. I tweaked and rolled her nipples between my fingertips, causing Paige to throw her head to the side and moan. Her long red hair was messy and beautiful, ringlets falling over her forehead.

"Paige, let me ask you something," I grunted.

"Ooohhhh... kay," she gasped, still bouncing up and down on my cock.

"You and Phoebe... you've been... together, haven't you?" I asked. The image of these two beautiful sisters naked and writhing on the bed caused my cock to flex again.

Paige stopped on the downstroke, my cock buried to the root inside her, and looked at me. "How did you know?"

"Just... the way you looked at each other when I was talking about a foursome," I said. "I just had a hunch."

Paige nodded. "Look, Ethan... it's not... not the same as it is in your world. There's not the same taboos about incest, particularly lesbian incest, between witches. In fact, there are some spells that encourage it; it can help bring out some additional magic."

"Besides, we're only half-sisters," Paige said, still sitting on top of my cock.

"Hey, hey, don't worry," I said, brushing my fingers across her hip. "I don't have a problem with it — in fact, I think it's sexy as hell. I just want to know, why isn't she in here with us?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her.

Paige slapped her palm down on my chest. "Figures, no man would have a problem with it, I guess."

"Anyway, we try not to let Piper know about what's going on, though I think she probably does. She's not stupid. But she's just not comfortable with it."

I nodded.

"Now, enough of this talking," Paige said, leaning down to lie on top of me, her breasts flattened against my chest. "I promised you a fucking."

She started sliding her pussy up and down my cock again. My hands slid around her body to grasp her tight ass, her cheeks flexing with each stroke. Paige spread her legs further, moving them outside mine, opening her pussy even wider to me.

I started thrusting my hips off the bed in time with Paige's thrusts, driving my new-and-improved cock deep into her with each stroke. She kissed me deeply, her moans vibrating inside my mouth, her tongue dueling with mine. I clenched at her ass harder, my fingers snaking into the cleft between her cheeks. Again, my fingertip found her anus and I pressed on it, causing Paige to shriek my name and increase her pace.

We fucked each other fast and hard for several minutes, my cock a steel rod, drenched with our combined wetness. Paige moved back to a sitting position and bounced up and down on my pole. Her firm tits moved enticingly with each stroke. Keeping one hand on her ass, I moved the other to her breasts, and she clutched it there with both of her hands. I rolled her stiff red nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and Paige moaned, louder than I'd heard her so far.

"Harder," she gasped, bouncing on my cock faster and faster. "Harder."

I pinched her nipple hard, and she moaned again. I felt her pussy throb around my cock. "Harder."

I brought my other hand from her ass to clutch at her right breast, and pinched both nipples hard.

"Ohhhhh... so close," she moaned.

I again felt like I was on the edge of orgasm, but in control, and I decided to push her over the brink. Thrusting my hips off the bed, I slammed my cock deep into her pussy and held it there, flexing it. I pinched her nipples even harder and held them.

"Gaaaaaaaaaa," Paige shrieked, her pussy pulsing around my cock, soaking my dick and balls with her release. "Oh oh oh oh oh," she said, collapsing forward onto my chest. Her silky red hair cascaded around my face.

I released my death grip on her nipples and wrapped my arms around her back, luxuriating in the feel of her smooth skin. Holding her tightly, I rolled us both over, still buried to the root inside her. Now on top of her, I started fucking her again, my entire lower body aflame with anticipated orgasm.

Paige moaned deeply in her chest, her hands grasping my ass as I fucked her. "Yes yes yes yes," she whispered as my cock pistoned in and out of her tight pussy. I drew my cock all the way out of Paige, holding it so the head was just between her labia, pausing there for a beat. Then I thrust it in, deeply, bottoming out in one stroke. I repeated this a few times, feeling my orgasm build in every cell of my body.

"Ah ah ah ah," I said, my loins tightening. I felt Paige's fingertip slip between my ass cheeks and press against my anus, and decided to release my internal controls.

Slamming my cock all the way inside Paige one last time, I held myself deeply inside her. My orgasm seemed to take seconds to build. It felt like my cock and balls were doubling in size.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh," I moaned as my cock exploded in orgasm, sending blast after blast of hot semen deep inside Paige. My climax burned through my loins, pleasure and pain all at once. I heard her moaning, and was vaguely aware that she, too, was cumming again. Finally, after the last few weak jets spurted from my cock into Paige, I collapsed on her, my face next to hers.

"You were... magical," I said, kissing her on the cheek, I said, as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next time I was self-aware, the light in the room had dimmed. Twilight was visible through the sheer curtains of the bedroom.

Wait.

This was a different bedroom - curtains a different color, the bed sheets silk instead of cotton.

Wait.

Someone was touching me. Face down on the bed and still naked, I felt gentle hands gliding over my back, massaging and tickling my muscles. I rolled over onto my back and saw Phoebe kneeling on the bed next to me. Her hands swept over my chest as I turned over. My nipples quickly hardened under her touch.

I gasped when I realized how she was dressed. She looked exactly as she had in the Charmed episode "I Dream of Phoebe." A gauzy turquoise scarf was wrapped around her head, accentuating her (now) blonde hair and cascading down over her shoulders. A matching bra hid underneath, her gorgeous breasts straining against the fabric. Phoebe's entire midriff was bare, her toned and smooth stomach on display. Below the waist, she wore a long, gauzy skirt in the same color as the rest of the outfit.

When Phoebe saw me checking her out, she hopped off the bed and pirouetted. I gasped when I saw that her skirt was semi-transparent; the cleft of her ass was clearly visible as she whirled. The skirt also had slits up both sides, making it evident that she wore no undergarment beneath.

Phoebe finished her whirl, and grinned at me. "Do you find my outfit pleasing, Master?"

My grin mirrored hers. "Oh, very much so. You are absolutely beautiful," I said.

"Does my master have any tasks for me?" she asked, giggling.

I glanced down my body at my cock, which was half-hard and getting harder by the moment. "I would love for you to suck my dick, my beautiful genie," I said.

"Your wish is my command, Master."

Phoebe climbed back on the bed and knelt next to me, facing my feet. Her warm leg pressed against my thigh. Leaning over, she moved her face close to my cock and blew on it gently. The rush of cool air was extremely arousing, and my cock swelled to full erection.

She extended her tongue and licked the tip of my cock as if it were an ice cream cone. Phoebe swirled her tongue around the head of my dick, moving it small circles around my glans. I tossed my head back on the pillow and moaned in pleasure. Her tongue continued to trace patterns across the head and shaft of my dick.

Without warning, she opened her mouth and took me inside. Suddenly, I felt the first few inches of my cock in a hot, wet heaven, and I moaned even louder. Unconsciously, I thrust my hips off the bed, trying to get more of my cock into her wonderful mouth. She sucked me in deeper, her lips and tongue moving over my head and shaft as I marveled at the sensations sweeping through my body.

If her sister Paige had been a maestra at cock-sucking, then Phoebe was a virtuousa. She worked her mouth up and down my shaft, taking a little more in with each stroke. Her lips and tongue were in what seemed like constant motion, coating my cock with a mixture of her saliva and my pre-cum. Phoebe was moving so fast - up, down, and around my cock - it felt like she was everywhere at once.

She shifted on the bed, pressing her leg harder against me. Suddenly I realized the treasures available to me. I slid my hand up the inside of her left calf, causing Phoebe to moan around my cock. As her mouth continued to do wonderful things to my dick, I slid my hand higher up Phoebe's leg, under her skirt. I passed it over the inside of her knee, and she squirmed from the tickling sensation.

Moving north from her knee, I slid my fingers up the smooth skin of Phoebe's thigh. I could feel the heat emanating from her center before I was even halfway there. In her excitement, Phoebe was working my cock harder, pumping my shaft with one hand, caressing my testicles with the other.

I slid my hand up higher, teasing her at the junction of her thighs. She squirmed in anticipation, trying to force her pussy down on my hand. I resisted, keeping my touches light across her thighs, brushing my fingers barely across her pussy lips. She was warm, almost hot to the touch.

Phoebe continued to pump and suck on my cock, her tongue doing incredible things to my central nervous system. I slipped one finger between her pussy lips, releasing a flood of hot oils. My fingertip probed at her opening, and she moaned louder around my cock. I felt the vibrations all the way down to my toes.

I pushed my finger deeper into Phoebe's tight and hot pussy, feeling it clench at the intruding digit. She shrieked when I slipped a second finger into her pussy and began finger-fucking her for real, my knuckles grazing her clit with every stroke. Unexpectedly, I felt both of Phoebe's hands leave my cock and caress my tightening balls. Hands-free, she plunged her mouth down over my cock, taking me all the way in. I felt her nose at the base of my shaft and I groaned.

She pulled back off, holding my cock head between her lips and suckling gently. Phoebe then plunged back down again, my cock thrusting all the way into her throat. Again and again she repeated this move, plunging her mouth down over my cock.

Distracted, I couldn't even focus enough to continue thrusting into her, and I paused, two fingers buried in her pussy. She kept up her work on my cock, and I felt yet another mind-blowing climax building from my toes. Phoebe plunged down on my cock, over and over again.

Then, she pushed me over the cliff. Stopping on a downstroke, she held me deep and swallowed. The gyrations of her throat and mouth pulsed along the entire length of my cock. Simultaneously, she pushed with two fingers on the area just below my balls.

I lost it. With a "Gaaaaaaaaa," I exploded. Nine, ten, eleven mini-climaxes racked my body, shooting my load directly down Phoebe's throat. I closed my eyes, seeing spots in front of my vision. Phoebe pulled her mouth off my cock with an audible 'pop, ' and I felt her settled on the bed next to me.

When I opened my eyes, she was once again kneeling next to me on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I trust my master enjoyed himself?" she asked.

"Oh hell yes," I said.

"Your next wish is my command," Phoebe said.

"Okay... I command you to strip for me, then sit on my face."

Her grin widened. "Your wish is certainly my command, Master."

Standing up on the bed, she began gyrating her hips, pulling the scarf from her head. She tossed the scarf to the floor and turned around, shaking her delectable ass at me. Phoebe swung one leg over my body and straddled me. She reached around and undid the clasp on her bra, slipping the straps down her shoulders. When she turned around, I got my first look at her naked breasts and my cock pulsed.

Remember, I had fantasized about Alyssa Milano for years, and had seen her tits in movies and magazines. None of it compared to the real thing.

Her breasts were perfect, round and firm on her chest. Easily C-cups, they were topped with large areolae and protruding dark red nipples. She hefted her breasts and played with her nipples as she continued to dance, swaying her hips on the bed above me.

Phoebe flipped the hem of her skirt up over my head and swiveled her hips directly over me. I looked up her skirt and got a tantalizing glimpse of her pussy. Grinning mischievously at me, she slipped the skirt down over her hips, pushing it lower until gravity caught hold and the skirt fell in a heap on top of my face. I laughed, and frantically pulled at the fabric 'til I could see again. Tossing the skirt to the floor, I looked up at Phoebe in her completely naked glory.

She was spellbinding - a vision of perfection come to life. She stood over me proudly, one leg on each side of my torso. I gazed straight up at her, my cock throbbing with my heartbeat as I admired the view.

Her pussy was bright pink and damp, her pubic hair dark brown and shaved to a small patch. Her legs were long and perfectly-formed, not a blemish on them. She'd pulled off the phony blonde wig and her natural brown hair fell in waves around her face.

She continued to pull and tweak at her nipples as I looked at her. "Get down here," I said, pointing at my face.

Gracefully, she lowered herself to her knees on the bed, straddling me. She pressed her pelvis against me where I could feel the wet heat of her pussy against my chest.

She slid her hips higher up my body, leaving a hot, slick trail between my pecs. Raising up a bit, she slid her fiery pussy across my neck and up to my chin. She ground her crotch against my jawline, shuddering with pleasure. Her arousal was thick in the air now. I flared my nostrils, trying to take it all in. My cock was pulsing harder now, her excitement fueling my own.

Phoebe slid her pussy even higher, letting it rest against my lips. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out, licking up and around her folds. She shivered in pleasure as I tasted her dripping folds.

"Yesssss, Ethan," she moaned as I tongued her pussy. Swiping up and down her damp petals, I found her hard clit, protruding from her folds. I tugged on her nub with my lips, pulling it into my mouth. She moaned as I twiddled her clit. My hands slipped behind her body to clutch her ass cheeks. I squeezed her curvy globes, pressing her pussy harder into my face.

"Yes yes yes Ethan," Phoebe said. I licked and nibbled on her pussy for the next several minutes. She rocked her hips, sliding her wet box across my face. Her fingers clutched at my hair, urging me to go faster.

"Yes Ethan, oh yes, oh I'm going to, oh yes... " Phoebe said. Her voice was punctuated with gasps and moans.

I drove my face harder into her pussy, my nose pressed against her clit. I rolled my tongue and thrust it as far inside her pussy as I could get. I moved my neck from side to side, twiddling her clit with my nose.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm cumming Ethan, ohhhhhhhh," Phoebe shrieked as her climax slammed over her. Her pussy released a gush of lubrication that splashed over my nose and mouth. I continued to lick her pussy gently as she recovered from her orgasm. Still on top of me, she eased herself backwards, propped up on her elbows, feet on either side of my head. Her hair trailed across my cock and balls, creating some interesting sensations.

"Whew," she said, looking at me. "If I had known you were that good, we'd have orbed you in here a long time ago!"

I laughed, and looked at her affectionately. "Believe me, you can orb me in anytime. You have no idea what this is like for me."

She regarded me without saying anything for a moment. Scooting back 'til her ass was between my legs, she moved to a sitting position. Extending her hands to me, she pulled me up to a sitting position as well. She swung her legs over mine and looked into my eyes.

"Ethan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I probably shouldn't. Leo says we're not meant to know much about parallel universes, at least not any more than we have to."

She was quiet for a moment. "But... " I prompted her.

"But... we read your story. And you seem... you seem to have a special attraction to me, or at least the actress who plays me. Your story focused more on me than on my sisters."

"True," I said, waiting for her to ask a question.

"Well... why?" she asked, simply.

I paused. "You... I mean, the actress — Alyssa — that plays your character... let's just say she's been a favorite of mine for a long time."

Phoebe frowned. "It's so weird to think of myself as nothing more than a fictional character in your universe."

"I know," I said. "Part of me still thinks this is a dream. But either way — real or fictional — you, Phoebe, are my favorite. No contest."

She smiled, a grin that made my heart skip a beat and my cock throb.

"Just in case this is a dream, let's make it a good one for you." She reached out and skimmed her fingers across my cock, which was constantly erect at this point.

Phoebe grabbed my ass and slid her pelvis up against mine, her pussy hot and slick against my cock. She ground her hips against mine for a moment, both of us moaning with the sensations. She raised her hips off the bed and I grasped my cock. As she lowered her hot pussy to my lap, I shifted my cock to the proper angle.

I felt her hot, wet lips come into contact with the head of my cock, spreading apart to accommodate my dick. Lowering herself slowly onto my cock, Phoebe moaned as her pussy expanded to take me all in.

I felt a strange sensation throughout my body, which increased as she lowered herself onto my dick. When she was all the way down, my cock buried inside her to the root, I felt a rush throughout my body. In a flash of a millisecond or two, I saw every lover I'd ever had in my life — all six of them. But not only that, somehow I simultaneously experienced all six of those first penetrations in a flash.

"Whoa," I said, closing my eyes as I tried to process what had happened.

Phoebe stopped moving, placing one hand on my chest. "Ethan? You had a premonition, a flash?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Flashback more than premonition, but it happened so fast." I opened my eyelids to see her looking at me, her deep brown eyes filled with concern.

"I've read that can happen," she said. "The first moment of physical joining is very powerful and can cause mental joining. You might have felt a flash of my powers for a second."

"Wow. How do you deal with premonitions and flashes like that?" I asked.

She shrugged, and I was momentarily captivated by her jiggling breasts. "I'm just used to it, I guess," she said. "When I first gained this power, I had a hard time dealing with it," she said, starting to move her hips up and down on my lap.

I nodded. "I remember that episo—" I started, then stopped myself with a sheepish grin. "I guess it wasn't just an episode for you."

"No," she said, bouncing up and down faster on my cock. "Ohhhhh god, Ethan, that feels good."

"Mmmmm hmmmm," I said, grasping at her bouncing tits. They overflowed my hands. I twiddled her nipples with my thumbs. Phoebe wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight as we pumped together, my cock pistoning in and out of her tight channel. Her pussy was so hot it felt like molten lava around my shaft.

I moved both hands around to grip Phoebe's ass, and she pressed her chest tightly against mine. I squeezed her cheeks and whispered in her ear, "I love your beautiful ass, Phoebe."

I felt her pussy grip me tighter. "Maybe if there's time later, you can fuck it," she whispered to me. My cock flexed and pulsed inside her.

"God that's hot," I said, groaning. She was bouncing up and down faster and faster now as I was thrust into her, matching her stroke for stroke. Phoebe pressed her face harder against mine, and I felt a jolt. Suddenly, it was like my arousal doubled. With a start, I realized I was experiencing her excitement in conjunction with my own.

"Phoebe, I — I," I stammered, but she interrupted me. "I know, Ethan. I feel it too. Oh god, this is incredible."

My cock was making wet noises as it pistoned in and out of Phoebe, and I could tell — I knew — we were both close. She pressed her lips against my ear, her hot breath giving me goose bumps. "Oh oh oh Ethan, cum with me, oh god let's cum, oh oh oh," she said, licking my earlobe.

"Ahhhhhh Phoebe, ohhhhhhh!" I said as my cock swelling inside her. I felt her pussy walls contract and clench at my cock, and mentally felt Phoebe's orgasm crashing over her simultaneous with mine.

"Ahhhh," we shrieked together. I wasn't sure if we were moaning aloud or moaning in our own heads. I shot spurt after spurt of hot seed into Phoebe, her pussy spasming around me.

"Ethan," she said after a few minutes, resting her cheek against mine. "That was amazing," Phoebe said. "I've never felt anything like that."

"Me neither, obviously," I said. "I don't suppose I can take you back to my universe, can I?" I tried to keep my tone light and joking, but there was an undercurrent of wistfulness to my voice. Being a very perceptive witch, Phoebe heard it.

"Oh, Ethan," she said, pulling back to look into my eyes, our bodies still joined. "In a different time, a different place — who knows? But we can't keep somebody in the wrong universe. That's not good for the stability of the material plane."

"I figured," I said. "It was just a thought."

Thankfully, the awkward silence was interrupted. With a shimmer of silvery light, Paige orbed into the room, next to the bed. She was wearing a white terry cloth robe, her hair still messy from our earlier tryst.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry," the redhead said. "I just figured that since Ethan knows about you and I, that maybe I could join you two for a bit."

My cock throbbed inside Phoebe as I imagined a threesome with these two gorgeous witches. Phoebe looked at me, then back at her sister, then at me.

"Ethan knows... about US?" she finally asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell her?" Paige asked.

"It never came up," I said. "We were kind of busy."

"Anyway," Phoebe said, "Judging from Ethan's... reaction," she said, wiggling her hips for emphasis, "he's all for it."

"Believe me, I am," I said. "But I need a minute or two to recover."

"Okay, I'll keep myself occupied with Phoebe," Paige said. Phoebe climbed off me and sat next to me on the bed. Shucking the robe from her body, Paige pushed her sister to her back and climbed between her legs.

I watched, fascinated, as Paige busily ate my cum out of Phoebe's pussy. Judging from Phoebe's moans of pleasure, Paige was quite good at what she was doing. Phoebe's head lolled around on the bed, eyes closed, as her sister continued to lick and suck and nibble on her pussy. I felt my cock once again rise to full stiffness and marveled at the power of magic.

I stroked it idly as I watched this scene unfold in front of me. Paige looked up from Phoebe's crotch and winked when she saw me wanking. Watch this, she mouthed. She clamped down on Phoebe's clit with her lips and pulled hard, twisting her face from side to side.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Phoebe shrieked, pulling and twisting at her nipples, her gorgeous tits swinging from side to side.

I stared at those tits, my cock pulsing as I watched. I got an idea, and mouthed it to Paige. She pulled her mouth off of Phoebe long enough to grin, and gestured that I should open the nightstand next to the bed.

Since Phoebe still had her eyes closed, I eased the drawer open slowly, not wanting to let her in on my plan. Inside the drawer — along with many pairs of silk panties and thongs — I found a plastic bottle of K-Y lube.

I squeezed a dollop into my hand and rubbed it into my cock, enjoying the slick, cool feel. When I swung one leg over Phoebe's torso, facing her, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Ethan? What? Ohhh," she said. She pushed her tits together, making a deliciously inviting valley between them.

"You want to fuck these tits, big boy?" she said, leering at me.

"Could I?"

She nodded, smiling ear to ear, and then closed her eyes in ecstasy again as Paige hit a sensitive spot. I fisted my cock and slid up Phoebe's torso, my balls trailing across her upper abdomen. I slipped the head of my cock into the tight passageway formed by Phoebe's heaving tits, and we both moaned. I thrust my cock all the way into her cleavage. The feel of her soft, warm tits surrounding my cock was heavenly.

I settled into a rhythm, fucking Phoebe's tits as Paige ate her pussy. At some point, Paige reached up and started to caress my ass. I groaned with pleasure when I felt her soft fingers slither between my thighs and stroke my heavy balls.

Faster and faster I pumped between Phoebe's tits, watching her as she pulled on her rigidly erect nipples. Suddenly, I felt her stiffen beneath me, and she started writhing more chaotically on the bed.

"Oh god, Paige, Ethan, oh oh oh I'm cummmmmingggg... "

I watched Phoebe as her orgasm crashed over her. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut and her mouth was opening and closing rapidly, breath escaping in gasps and groans. A flush had spread up her chest, from where I was fucking her, over her tits and up her neck and jawline. She looked absolutely ravishing, and I paused in my thrusting for a moment.

Behind me, Paige climbed out from between her sister's legs and raked her fingernails lightly over my ass cheeks and up my back. I shivered from the feeling, goose bumps rising across my body. She swung around and sat on the bed, next to Phoebe.

"Stud boy, how'd you like to fuck the little sister again?" she asked. Her fingers were now pressing gently on her pubic mound, and she too had a sex flush spreading up her chest and neck.

"Sounds lovely, Paige. Why don't you sit on your sister's face while I fuck you?"

Paige's grin split her face, and she glanced at Phoebe, who was smiling almost as widely. "I like this guy," she said. "I'm glad we orb-ed him here — can we keep him?"

"Nah, we already went over that," Phoebe said, looking at me with sadness — sadness? — in her eyes. "Anyway, get that little red pussy over here."

I climbed off Phoebe's chest and Paige straddled her head, facing her feet. She moaned as Phoebe immediately started licking her, and she moved into a position on her hands and knees above Phoebe.

I moved around behind Paige. Her gloriously white ass cheeks were pointed into the air, and I slid my hands over her silky smooth skin. Her lightly-furred pussy was swollen and red, her lips damp. I could see Phoebe's eyes just poking out from between Paige's thighs, and I winked at her.

"Give me your cock," Phoebe said.

I shuffled forward, and she took my dick in her hand and aimed it towards Paige's pussy. When I felt my cock start to slip into Paige's wet pussy, I slammed it home in one fell swoop, my balls knocking into Phoebe's forehead.

"Aaaaaggghhhh," Paige said.

"Whoa," Phoebe said, then proceeded to extend her tongue and lick my balls and the base of my shaft. I grabbed Paige's ass and started fucking her, my cock slamming in and out of her.

I had a hunch that Paige wanted a nice, hard fuck this time. So did I. My cock was a blur, sliding in and out of her. The sensations were incredible — my cock head and most of the shaft surrounded by Paige's hot wet pussy, my balls and the base of my shaft enjoying a thorough licking from Phoebe.

At some point Paige must have lowered her head and started eating Phoebe again, because Phoebe's oral ministrations got a little erratic. I was barely aware of anything but Paige's hot cunt as I slammed in and out of her like a sex demon.

Below me, I saw Phoebe work her hands into the space between Paige's thighs. She started manipulating her sister's pussy, pressing on it, pushing it into the shaft of my cock to give Paige added stimulation. She pressed on Paige's labia, alternately spreading them apart and pushing them closed around my shaft.

Paige was nearly wailing at this point. My ass was knocking back against the headboard with every stroke, but I didn't care. Phoebe frigged her sister's clit faster and faster as Paige's moans increased in both volume and pitch. Phoebe and I both felt Paige's pussy start to climax. Phoebe rubbed her sister's clit faster and faster. At the same time, she slid her other hand over my balls and pressed hard on the spot just behind them.

My vision swirled before my eyes and I felt my balls expanding. I felt my orgasm racing through every cell of my body. With a rush, I felt these sensations converge on my loins.

"Gaaaaaa," I screamed as I pushed deep into Paige and held myself there, my cock pulsing with release inside her. Her pussy was throbbing around my cock at the same time. I wasn't sure if the vibrations were being caused by her or me. I dropped one hand to the bed to support myself, my thighs pressed against Paige's ass. From beneath, I heard Phoebe say, "I think you two enjoyed that."

I could do nothing but nod. Paige spoke up and said, "Uh, yeah. And sorry I couldn't make you cum. I lost concentration thanks to Captain Fuckhard back there."

"That's okay," Phoebe said, her voice slightly muffled. "You can make it up to me by eating my pussy while Ethan fucks me up the backdoor."

"Unnnhh," I moaned, startled at the thought, my cock flexing inside Paige's pussy.

"Whoa," Paige said. "I think Ethan likes that idea."

Gingerly, I backed out of Paige's pussy, holding my cock so it wouldn't bounce and hit Phoebe in the forehead. She raised up to kiss my shaft and I shivered.

Quickly, the girls reversed positions, Paige on the bottom this time. Phoebe got on her hands and knees and wiggled her glorious ass at me. Grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand where I'd left it, she tossed it over her shoulder to me.

"Since you're still dripping with my sister's love juice, you probably won't need that. But I might, it's been a while. I've never been back-doored by a sex demon before."

I watched as Paige stuffed a pillow beneath her head, bringing her face to the proper angle to eat her sister's pussy. Phoebe moaned as Paige thrust out her tongue and took a long lick up Phoebe's folds.

I squirted some of the lube onto my fingertip, and gently massaged it around Phoebe's asshole, my finger not quite penetrating. She moaned and squirmed from mine and Paige's double assault. Adding some more lube to my finger, I swirled it around her anus again. This time, I gently worked my finger about halfway into her ass. She moaned louder, her face pressed against Paige's pelvis.

She was tight, exquisitely tight, as I worked my finger in deeper. Finally, when I was buried in her ass to the second knuckle, I withdrew, twisting slightly along the way. Phoebe shuddered in pleasure. I fisted my cock, still slick from Paige's pussy. Pressing the head against Phoebe's rosebud, I eased my hips forward slightly. Phoebe moaned, and as I glanced down I saw Paige watching, fascinated.

"I've never seen this before," she whispered.

"I've never done this before," I whispered back. Pressing forward harder, I felt my glans stretch, then pop through the ring of muscle.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I can pull out."

"No, no, no," she said. "It's good — it's just big."

"Blame your sister," I said, as Paige licked my testicles from below.

"I will," Phoebe said, laughing. "Just hold still for a sec."

"Here," Paige said, "Let me distract you a little more."

She started licking Phoebe's pussy in earnest. The distraction must have worked, because Phoebe started pushing her ass back at me, trying to wiggle me in deeper. Her ass was like a furnace around my cock, so hot it was almost painful. I pushed in deeper. My cock was about halfway in now. I wiggled my hips, enjoying this new sensation. Phoebe was moaning constantly.

I pushed in deeper, and I could feel Paige's motion increase from below. Suddenly, I felt a strange pressure along the shaft of my cock. When I looked down, I could see that Paige had two fingers in her sister's pussy. I could feel her fingers moving along my shaft from inside Phoebe.

"I can feel YOU," she whispered, eyes wide.

"Uh huh," I nodded, my eyes nearly rolling back in my head from the sensations. Paige's fingers were thrusting in and out of Phoebe's pussy, moving up and down my shaft, separated only by a thin wall of tissue.

"Oh goddddddd," I moaned, thrusting in and out of Phoebe's tight ass. "Magic or no magic, I'm not going to make it much longer... "

"Oh god, me neither," Phoebe said. "Let's — ah — let's take Paige with us," and she dropped her face to her sister's pussy.

"Oh Phoebe, oh oh," Paige said, clearly surprised. I could see Phoebe's head swinging back and forth and bobbing up and down.

"Oh oh sweet Paige, oh I want you to cum with us," Phoebe said. She moved one hand around between Paige's thighs, and she must have penetrated Paige with a finger, because the redhead beneath me jumped.

"Oh that's good, Phoebe," she said. From inside Phoebe, I felt Paige's fingers thrusting faster and faster inside her sister's pussy. I increased my pace, gripping Phoebe's ass and fucking her harder, my balls slapping against her ass crack.

Phoebe went over the edge first, but just barely. When she started to moan in climax, she must have added a second -or third - finger to Paige's pussy, because Paige squealed and started to cum.

Finally, I released my internal barriers and felt my cock swell with orgasm. There wasn't any room to grow inside Phoebe's tight anus, and the pressure was somewhere between pleasure and pain. My head swam and I thought I would pass out for a minute.

Suddenly, the dam broke and my cock shuddered in orgasm. I blasted jet after jet into Phoebe's ass, my cock swelling with each burst. Phoebe moaned each time my hot semen splashed against her internal walls. I closed my eyes and leaned against Phoebe's ass as I tried to recover. The girls were still breathing heavily and the room was quiet.

At least until Paige shrieked, "Oh my god — Piper?"

I looked at the doorway and saw Piper leaning against the door frame, a dazed look on her face. She was mostly dressed, but her jeans were unbuttoned and pushed halfway down her thighs. Her nipples were erect and prominent beneath her thin shirt. Piper jerked her hand quickly out of her silk panties, but it was obvious what she'd been doing.

"It's not — I — it's just that —" she stammered, pulling her jeans back up, her face reddening.

From below me, Paige started giggling, and Phoebe did the same. "Oh, honey, it's okay," she said. "Don't worry about it. It's good for you."

"Well, with all the sex in this house, I can't hardly help it, can I?" She looked as though she was torn between running from the room and joining her sisters' infectious laughter.

In the end, laughter won out. Piper laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. "I can't believe I just masturbated watching a guy have sex — no, fuck! — both of my sisters," she said.

Stepping over to the bed, she smacked my ass cheeks with the palm of her hand. "Bad sex demon! Bad!" she said, sending us all into fresh howls of laughter.

* * *

Several hours later, I awoke with a start in my own bed. Paige and Phoebe and I had showered together. I could tell Piper wanted to join us, but couldn't quite bring herself to do it. The two younger sisters curled up with me in Phoebe's bed, telling me they'd have me home by morning.

And here I am, I thought ruefully. Though I knew it hadn't all been a dream, the end result was the same, wasn't it? I was here, they were there, end of story.

I pulled the covers back from the bed and was surprised to see a set of green silk pajamas on my body. I swung my feet to the floor and moved over to my desk, where I erased the "sex demon" story, just as I'd promised.

It was then that I noticed the envelope sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ethan," it read, in simple, feminine handwriting.

I opened the envelope, and read the note inside.

_**Ethan,**_

_**Thank you so much for what you've done for us. Not just for erasing your story, which I know you've already done. But also for sharing yourself with Paige and me (and Piper, a little bit) last night. You are a remarkable man, and I hope our paths can cross again in the future.**_

_**Oh, and the silk pajamas are a gift from us. Piper didn't think we should send you home naked!**_

_**Phoebe**_

The note continued in Paige's playful handwriting, her 'i's dotted with little hearts:

_**To my favorite sex-demon:**_

_**Great time last night, stud. That was the best fucking I've had in a long, long time. I'll try and get Piper and the Elders to not be so stuck up about plane swapping — maybe we can visit you again sometime!**_

_**Your favorite goddess,**_

_**Paige**_

PS: the pajamas aren't the only going-away present. Look inside for a little present from me!

I laughed when I looked inside my pajama bottoms and saw that my enhanced cock was still... 'enhanced.'

Maybe there was room for a little magic in my world too.


End file.
